


The Love Game

by LadyDimness



Series: The Love Game (French & English) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Complete, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gale - Freeform, Games, Guy - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lies, Love, Love Stories, Mind Games, No Name, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, Romance, Short, Soppy, Students, Teenagers, University, Young Love, bet, young adult
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDimness/pseuds/LadyDimness
Summary: Tout n'était qu'amour pour Elle...Tout n'était qu'un jeu pour Lui...Et parfois, les sentiments deviennent si forts que l'on voudrait que cela continue encore et encore...





	1. Le Jeu du Mensonge.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous !
> 
> Voici une nouvelle très courte que je vous publie aujourd'hui. Elle était déjà disponible depuis longtemps maintenant sur mon compte Wattpad. Je publie également en anglais dans l'heure qui suit.  
> Comme cette fiction à reçus beaucoup d'éloges sur Watt, ainsi qu'un prix, je vous en fais profiter sur AO3 aujourd'hui.
> 
> Bonne Lecture !!!

« Le soleil se lève, je ne crois pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il n’y a qu’une seule chose à laquelle je pense. Toi… Toi et moi… Moi… Parce que depuis hier, je ne suis que moi. Parce que depuis hier, « nous » n’existe plus. Il a disparu. À travers tes adieux affligeants, tes excuses pitoyables, ton regard si peu consolant et ton départ tout juste acceptable. Le son de ton téléphone retentissant t’a libéré. Et tu m’as laissée seule dans cette froide salle de classe aussi noire que la nuit qui était tombée, et que seule la lune éclairée de ses rayons. Je ne représentais rien pour toi finalement… je n’étais qu’un amusement passager, un jouet avec lequel on s’amuse un temps avant de le jeter.

_-Même si je pleure, mes sentiments restent les mêmes… -_

Je n’ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais et me voilà à marcher dans les couloirs de l’université. Pourvus que je ne te croise pas. La cloche sonne, un soulagement se fait ressentir. Tu sembles être absent. Mais soudain, des tonnes de questions envahissent mon esprit. T’en veux-tu ? As-tu décidé de te faire transférer ? Je secoue la tête de dépit.

_-Tellement pitoyable…-_

La porte coulissante s’ouvre. Tu es là, essoufflé, l’uniforme de travers. Nos regards se croisent, puis nos têtes se tournent. Tu t’excuses et rejoins ton bureau. Tandis que j’écris mon cours, je ne peux m’empêcher de t’observer à la dérober. Tu fais comme si je n’existais pas. Ais-je si peu compter pour toi ? J’ai du mal à respirer. Les dernières parties de mon âme se consument. Je me lève, titube et me retrouve à terre. Les larmes aux yeux, je te vois, complètement anéantis. Tu te dis sûrement que c’est idiot de ma part de me mettre dans un tel état… mais que veux-tu… je t’aimais…

_-Précipite-toi à mon secours…-_

Les ténèbres sont remplacées par la lumière, lorsque mes paupières s’ouvrent sur le plafond de l’infirmerie. Le regard vide, je me lève. Je n’entends pas ce qu’on tente de me dire, je traverse le couloir, ton esprit encré en moi. Les cours de la matinée sont terminés depuis longtemps maintenant, mais je continue de fixer l’horloge avec intensité. Le temps de notre amour est révolu. Appelle mon nom encore, berce-moi de tes mots, véritable réconfort… Au dehors, je peux voir tous ces étudiants déjeuner, rire et s’amuser ensemble. Ce ne sera plus jamais le cas pour toi et moi. Des pas juste derrière mon dos se font entendre. Tu es là. Es-tu inquiet ? Ou bien, te sens-tu, ne serais-ce qu’un peu responsable ? Je t’en prie, dis-moi la vérité rien qu’une fois !

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui…

Ma voix faible est trahie par mes sanglots. Je voudrais être invisible pour que tu ne puisses pas voir à quel point, je suis misérable.

-Tu t’es échappée et l’infirmière te cherche partout. Comme elle nous croit toujours ensembles, elle m’a demandé de te retrouver.

-Ah ?!

Tes yeux si froids et ce ton si implacable. Me détestes-tu à ce point ? Je refermerai donc à jamais ce cœur qui t’as un jour appartenus.

_-Je ne désire que ton amour…- »_


	2. Le Jeu de la Vérité.

« Je me réveille en retard. Ton visage en pleurs m’emportant dans mes songes les plus profonds. Les images de la soirée d’hier ne cessent de défiler dans mon esprit. Mais quel idiot ! Comment ais-je pus un seul instant croire que tout allait bien se passer ! Tes sanglots, qui résonnaient dans la pièce, brisaient chaque petite partie de mon âme et ma peur… ma peur m’a poussé à t’abandonner là. Là, dans cette pièce sombre et aussi froide que la neige que je pouvais voir tomber à travers la fenêtre. Si ce foutu téléphone n’avait pas sonné, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait.

_-Cesse de pleurer… Mes mots n’ont rien de vrais…-_

Je cours avec ton souvenir en tête. Lorsque j’ouvre la porte coulissante, nos regards se croisent puis se détachent. Le cours est ennuyeux, mais j’arrive à m’amuser de la façon dont tu tentes de m’observer à la dérober. En vérité, c’est vraiment dur de me retenir de me lever pour aller t’embrasser. Mon cœur se comprime dans ma poitrine. Plus jamais je n’aurais ce goût de cerise dans la bouche.

_-Je rêve de toi chaque jour…-_

Le bruit d’une chaise qui se recule traverse mon oreille. Tu es là, debout, près de moi. Tu t’écroules à terre et je peux voir tes yeux verser des larmes. Dire que tout est de ma faute. Je t’en prie chérie, pardonne-moi. Dans le pire des cas, j’aurais souhaité ne jamais t’avoir rencontré… Je reste toute la matinée adossé au mur à côté de l’infirmerie, inquiet pour ton état. J’entends le docteur crier, je vois la porte s’ouvrir et soudain mon visage fait face au tiens si blanc… trop blanc pour aller bien. Trop blanc pour ne pas me rendre plus inquiet que je ne le suis déjà. Tu marches à travers le couloir, vide à cette heure-là, sans même t’apercevoir que je te suis à la trace. Soudain, tu t’arrêtes et fixe l’horloge en face de toi. J’attends dix minutes avant de me sentir vraiment agacer. Je frappe du pied pour te signaler ma présence et cela semble fonctionner. Tu te retournes, avec des yeux toujours aussi emplit de peine.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui…

Ta voix faible et vide de tout sentiment finit de me détruire complètement. Je voudrais t’enlacer tendrement. Je voudrais t’apporter un peu de bonheur et de chaleur. Mais je me force à mettre de la distance entre nous. Une phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête : c’est terminer.

_-Je continu de t’aimer…-_

J’invente un stupide mensonge pour que tu ne crois pas que je m’inquiète. Mais je le sais, c’est une terrible erreur.

-Tu t’es échappée et l’infirmière te cherche partout. Comme elle nous croit toujours ensembles, elle m’a demandé de te retrouver.

-Ah ?!

Pardonne-moi, toi qui fus la première et la dernière à capturer mon cœur. Je te désire heureuse, mais tu risques sûrement de te refermer sur toi-même.

_-Notre fil rouge tient bon…- »_


	3. Le Jeu des Souvenirs.

« Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, les souvenirs de la journée toujours en tête. Je te revois me ramener dans cette grande pièce blanche. Je me revois m’y réveillée une nouvelle fois. Le médecin m’ausculte et me demande de faire attention pour la suite. Mais toi, tu n’étais déjà plus là. C’est seulement parce que tu hantes mon âme que je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit.

_-Je veux revoir ton sourire…-_

Je sais que je devrais essayer de t’oublier, mais c’est beaucoup trop difficile. Tout ce qu’on a vécu ensembles ne peut pas s’effacer juste comme ça. Je ressens encore l’odeur des fleurs du champ qu’on avait traversé lorsqu’on s’était perdus en forêt… Je peux très bien imaginer, à nouveau, les traits de l’homme qui avait peint notre portrait… Tous ces souvenirs, je les revois si clairement à présent, bien mieux que lorsqu’on était encore ensemble.

_-Rejeter tout ce qui est douloureux…-_

Si je pensais avoir encore une chance, je ne la laisserais pas m’échapper. Mais, voilà, tout est fini. Une unique larme s’écoule de mon œil droit. Ma mémoire n’est plus qu’un cimetière sombre et emplit de peine, mais je ne me résous pas à jeter ces objets qui ont fait que toi et moi avons existés. Je sais que dans mon armoire se cache une de tes chemises. Ton film préféré est resté sur la table basse de mon salon. Et ce soir, encore, je ne vais pas m’endormir… parce que tu es la seule ombre qui perturbe mes rêves. Je me change, observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Je voudrais être auprès de toi, mais je n’arrive pas à te pardonner. C’est à mon tour de dire :

-Je suis désolée…

Ta voix douce semble fredonner mon nom. Mais en vérité, il ne s’agit que d’elle. Notre amour est une chimère inaccessible, et de sa voix solitaire et triste, elle chante la mélodie des séparations.

_-Tellement… effroyable…- »_


	4. Le Jeu des Regrets.

« Je ne suis pas resté lorsque tu as rejoint Morphée dans ces draps blancs. Je suis parti, m’enfuyant jusqu’à chez moi. Mon âme se brise toujours un peu plus quand je suis auprès de toi. Je sais que je ne serais jamais pardonné, mais tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir de t’aimer encore.

_-Je suis relié à toi…-_

Je ne veux pas t’oublier. Je veux me souvenir de toi à jamais. Dans ma tête défile nos, si merveilleux, moments passés ensembles. Te rappelles-tu de cette soirée au théâtre ? Ou bien de ce concert ? Lorsque nous avons déjeuné dans ce salon de thé anglais, ou que nous nous sommes baignés dans ce grand lac ? J’ai si peur que pour toi, tout ceci n’est plus aucune signification… Je suis horrible, c’est vrai, mais je remercie le ciel d’avoir fait ta connaissance.

_-Le temps est aux regrets…-_

Tu sais, ton shampoing à la menthe traîne dans ma salle de bain. Et je crois bien que tu as laissé ta brosse à cheveux quelque part ici. Cela ne fait que me rappeler à toi. Ce pique-nique sous les cerisiers en fleurs est encré en moi à jamais. Cette nuit, passée à regarder les étoiles est inoubliable. Tu me manques… Je pourrais dire ces mots encore et encore. Si tu savais comme je t’adore. Tu me rends véritable fou. Et je sais que je devrais arrêter de penser à toi ainsi… Laissons s’écouler les années, après tout, je ne cesserais jamais de t’aimer. Le chant des sirènes résonne, mais ne m’atteint pas. Je n’ai qu’un seul amour et c’est toi. Chante de ta magnifique voix la mélodie qui nous compose, celle qui nous ressemble tant. Les paroles viendront d’elles-mêmes. Je n’arrête pas de m’éloigner de toi…

_-Si…faible et fragile à la fois…- »_

_»_


	5. Lancement des Dès.

« Le jour est à nouveau là, mais je ne veux pas te revoir. Alors je reste assise sur mon canapé, sans rien faire. Enroulée dans ma couette, je laisse mes larmes s’écouler sur ton beau sourire figé.

_-Reviens vers moi…-_

Si tu arrivais à me persuader de te pardonner, je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais cela n’arrivera sûrement jamais. J’observe encore une fois la dernière photo de nous ensembles. Tu avais pourtant l’air heureux, ou bien n’était-ce qu’une façade ? Hier soir, je m’étais résignée, mais en me débarrassant de tous ces agréables moments, je veux faire machine arrière. J’aimerais tellement que tu sois près de moi pour me prendre dans tes bras.

_-Serre-moi très fort…-_

On sonne à la porte. J’essuie mes larmes et pars ouvrir. Tu es là, juste là… Tes mains se posent sur mes joues et tes lèvres s’emparent des miennes. Tu ne me dis qu’une seule chose :

-Pardonne-moi…

La porte se referme derrière toi et je me laisse entraîner jusqu’à ma chambre. Tu me pousses sur le lit et je n’essaie toujours pas de t’arrêter. Je dois sûrement rêver… ? Seulement, ta bouche se glissant contre la mienne, descendant le long de mon cou pour s’attarder sur ma clavicule, me prouve le contraire. Je pose mes mains sur ton visage, effleure de mes doigts les fines gouttes d’eau qui ruissellent de tes yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Tu sembles étonner. C’est vrai, je suis là, à te laisser faire tout ce que tu désires, sans même réagir. Mais après tout, je suis toujours amoureuse de toi.

_-Tu m’as manqué…-_

Je souris avant de t’embrasser. Puisque tu ne veux pas continuer, alors je vais m’en occuper moi-même. Ce n’est pas grave si je le regrette plus tard, je veux juste te dire au revoir.

-Ce ne sont que des adieux. Cette fois, je ne pleurerais pas. »


	6. Déplacement du Pion.

« Assis devant nos souvenirs, je me laisse doucement mourir. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister. Mais pour ton bien, comme pour le mien, je dois me forcer à m’en débarrasser.

_-Tu me manqueras… éternellement…-_

Ton sourire me torture. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais finalement… Pourquoi, à mes yeux, es-tu juste parfaite ? Tu as sûrement un tas de défauts, mais impossible pour moi d’en citer un. Je t’aime… je t’aimais… Mais c’est terminer… Je dois sûrement être dingue, mais je veux au moins te dire au revoir. Alors je sors de chez moi précipitamment et cours pour te rejoindre. Arrivé devant chez-toi, j’hésite… je n’aurais jamais dû venir ici. Mais tu es ce que j’envie le plus. Je sonne, légèrement inquiet. Lorsque tu ouvres la porte, ton visage portant encore les traces des larmes que tu as versées, je ne résiste plus. Je t’attrape et t’embrasse. Je ne veux pas parler, mais une phrase s’échappe de ma gorge.

-Pardonne-moi…

Tu te laisses gentiment faire. Je te couche sur ton lit et t’embrasse à nouveau.

_-Je te désire… tant…-_

Mes baisers sont insistants, mais le doute plane. Tu devrais me détester, et tu restes là sans me repousser. Je repense à notre histoire et à la façon dont je t’ai fait souffrir… C’en est trop. Je pose mon front contre le tien et me laisse aller.

-Pourquoi ?

Je te lance un regard étonné. Juste… parle-moi... Je t’observe et te vois sourire. Je sais très bien ce que tu te dis ; puisque je ne veux pas continuer, tu vas t’en occuper toi-même…

_-Tu seras mienne… une dernière fois…-_

Tu tends tes mains vers moi, rapproches ton visage du mien et m’embrasses. Si tu pouvais… ne jamais t’arrêter… Je suis tellement amoureux de toi. Une seule phrase me signale que quand tout sera fini, tu ne feras plus partie de ma vie.

-Ce ne sont que des adieux. Cette fois, je ne pleurerais pas. »


	7. Fin de Partie.

« Les rayons du soleil me réveillent. L’oreiller voisin est vide. Je devrais le savoir, c’est normal. Mais, malgré tout, ta présence me manque.

_-Je te sens tout près…-_

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre sur ta silhouette. À quoi joues-tu ? Cherches-tu à me faire souffrir ? Je pensais pourtant que tout était clair… Tu souris face à mon air ahuri et me rejoins sur le lit.

_-Rien n’a changé…-_

Tu me prends dans tes bras et m’embrasses tendrement. C’est comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Mais ne crois pas une seule seconde que je t’ai pardonnée, ou que je ne m’en veuille pas de mettre fait piéger par tes mots d’amour mensongers.

-Il faut que tu sache…

Savoir quoi ? Je pense que j’en sais déjà bien assez. Tes caresses si douces me font frissonner. Les battements de ton cœur s’accordent avec les miens, et j’attends patiemment la suite.

-J’ai vraiment essayé de résister…

Nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se détacher. Je le sais, tout risque bientôt de s’écrouler. Pourtant, je ne dis rien. Je plonge juste dans la mer sombre de tes yeux bleu-nuits.

-Rester à tes côtés à tout jamais…

Je peux ressentir ta douleur et ton chagrin. Peu importe si la vérité me fait souffrir, je veux juste continuer d’entendre le son de ta voix. Notre écho résonne dans la pièce.

-Je t’aimerais éternellement… »


	8. Game Over.

« Je t’observe dormir tandis que le soleil t’illumine de ses rayons. Lorsque tes yeux s’entrouvrent, je file dans la salle de bain. Prenant appui sur le rebord du lavabo, je souffre d’euphorie. Je suis un drogué qui vient de retrouver sa friandise préférée. Tu es près de moi et c’est mon seul plaisir.

_-Je suis tellement dépendant de toi…-_

Je me décide à sortir pour tomber sur ton visage ahuri. J’aurais presque envie de rire. Je te rejoins et t’embrasse. Au diable, si la vérité te fait m’en vouloir plus que tu ne m’en veux déjà. Si cela me permet de retrouver tes bras, alors tu dois tout connaître. Peu importe si tu ne pardonnes pas, mes sentiments sont véritables.

-Il faut que tu sache…

Toi, mon amour, mon unique, mon adorée. Je t’ai fait croire à une réalité alors que ce n’était qu’un jeu. Je t’ai trompé de multiples façons, mais au final, tu es celle qui a gagnée. Ce n’était qu’un pari, stupide et ridicule fait avec des amis. Celui de sortir avec toi pendant deux mois. Mais, surtout, ne te crois pas naïve… je t’ai vraiment aimé.

_-Dès le premier jour, je t’ai désiré…-_

Il n’y avait rien qui me rendait plus fou que toi. Je n’avais jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme toi.

-J’ai vraiment essayé de résister…

Ne rien t’avouer. Rester éloigner de toi, de tes bras, de tes lèvres… Mais tu hantais mes rêves. Je suis toujours amoureux…

_-Je ne cesserais jamais de l’être…-_

Je peux ressentir ta douleur et ton chagrin. Ton âme et la mienne ne font plus qu’une. Je n’ai plus de regrets. Tout ce que je souhaite, c’est de te revoir sourire. Notre écho résonne dans la pièce.

-Je t’aimerais éternellement… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez-moi un comm's si vous avez apprécié !
> 
> À dans deux semaines pour les prochains chapitres de Witholder;
> 
> Bye !! <3


End file.
